1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel endoscope. That is an endoscope which can be used for observation, photographing, biopsy and surgical operation of the colon without causing pain to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examination using an endoscope is widely used for observing, photographing a part of the examination, taking specimen from a lesion to ascertain if a tumor is malignant, observing other pathological and physiological conditions and processes, removing foreign body and performing endoscopic treatment. An endoscope is also useful in the examination of a colon. In the conventional method of examining a colon using an endoscope, the endoscope is manually inserted into the colon by pushing it with the hands, even though various other techniques can be applied. Therefore, it frequently occurs that a patient strongly complains of abdominal pain and distention because the colon is extended or excessively dilated and insertion of the endoscope into the colon must be stopped. Furthermore, it is not unusual for the colon to bleed and be accidentally perforated. In particular, these complaints frequently occur in cases of adhesion of the intestine from a previous abdominal operation. Therefore, a highly standardized technology is required for inserting an endoscope into a colon, and particularly for smoothly inserting the endoscope through the sigmoid colon and into the descending colon. Insertion of an endoscope through the splenic flexure, the transverse colon, the hepatic flexure or an adhesion part caused by previous operation is also accompanied with difficulty. Because of these reasons, a colonoscopy is only performed by a few doctors who are versed in the manipulation of a colonoscope. It is also considered that a patient has to endure some pain and discomfort.